


Жажда

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Иногда жажда наживы сменялась чувством похуже; обычно Хлоя себе не отказывала, но сейчас она совсем не уверена, что все пойдет по накатанному сценарию.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано под впечатлением от первого трейлера и ни на какую схожесть с каноном не претендует

Пуля просвистывает прямо под подбородком, оставляя рваную дыру в дупатте* и отдаваясь звоном в ушах Хлои, - но инстинкты работают быстрее, чем сбитый с толку громким звуком мозг, поэтому спустя всего секунду она ломает нос схватившему её солдату и отбрасывает от себя ударом ноги в солнечное сплетение. Та, что пришла ей на помощь, почти таким же прыжком сбивает второго с крыши и поворачивается к ней. Хлоя впервые слышит её голос:

\- Ты опоздала. Я думала, ты профессионал.

Ей нравится чуть заметный южноафриканский акцент и стёртые из-за учащенного дыхания интонации, поэтому Хлоя улыбается, стягивая с головы безнадежно испорченную накидку:

\- Ох, да расслабься. Дольше проживешь.

О своей напарнице Хлоя знает достаточно для того, чтобы понять – с ней шутки плохи, - но удержаться не может. Надин Росс, всего полгода назад – владелица огромной армии головорезов, а сейчас – одна из самых востребованных наемниц – могла, не моргнув глазом, свернуть шею мужику раза в два больше неё**, разрядить обойму в сторону противника за считанные секунды, не сомневаясь при этом, что каждая пуля попадет в цель, и добраться в любую, даже самую труднодоступную, точку на карте, имея при себе только альпинистский крючок. Хлоя слышала от людей из профессии, что в том рискованном приключении с легендарными сокровищами Генри Эвери Надин оказалась единственной, выбравшейся без особых потерь – если, конечно, не учитывать то, что в джунглях Либерталии погибла вся её армия, – и с большим наваром. И ещё она оказалась единственной противницей, выжившей после столкновения с Дрейком – начиная ещё с Янтарной комнаты, когда Хлоя впервые с ним встретилась, и заканчивая последним его приключением, все, кто пытался убить его, так или иначе сами покидали этот мир. Надин хватило ума и осторожности отступить прежде, чем она поплатилась бы за это жизнью, - в отличии от её нанимателя.

Много об этом не болтали, потому что своя жизнь и безопасность ценилась выше, чем возможность поделиться какой-то интересной новостью, но для Хлои и тех крупиц информации, что все же просачивались по каналам связи, было достаточно.

Поэтому она раздумывала целых три дня, прежде, чем ответить на пришедшее ей сообщение со ссылкой на зашифрованный сайт и подписью из двух букв: N.R.

После Непала желание лезть куда-либо, где идет гражданская война, у неё отсутствовало напрочь. Хлоя – больше вор, чем боец, поэтому обычно она старалась выбирать те дела, на которых не надо было использовать ничего громче пистолета с глушителем; и, пусть выгода с таких дел на порядок меньше, зато и собственная шкура целее, а ею Хлоя очень дорожила.

Иногда жажда наживы пересиливала здравый смысл, и этот случай – как раз один из них.

Она прилетела в Индию, уже третий месяц раздираемую междоусобицей, начатой кем-то из правительства, шесть часов назад, и за это время успела обзавестись одноразовой сим-картой местного оператора, камизом*** и дупаттой с чужого плеча и картой города, которую торговец газетами и путеводителями прятал специально для неё – в ней было отмечено место, куда она должна будет прийти после заката.

Хлоя не взяла с собой оружие, потому что понимала, что её могут остановить военные и начать обыскивать – а если они найдут даже нож, она может попросту не дойти до места встречи. Пока она пробиралась по плохо освещенным улицам, высматривая такую же дверь, как на полученном фото, и изредка натыкаясь то на солдат, то на испуганно прячущихся по домам людей, она думала о Надин. Та могла бы снова собрать себе армию, вдвое больше, чем было до этого, благо, добытые в Либерталии сокровища наверняка обернулись в достаточное количество нулей на счете в банке, но Надин почему-то предпочла оставить пост военачальника и податься в рядовые наемники. В некотором роде, Хлоя могла её понять, - в одиночку преодолеть большие расстояния, расправится с небольшими группами противников и спрятаться в какую угодно щель можно куда проще и быстрее, чем с толпами народа за спиной.

Вот почему, получив запоздавшее предупреждение в смс и услышав голоса троих солдат за спиной, Хлоя точно знает, что этот бой она сможет потянуть. Правда, к резкой оплеухе она оказывается не готова, как и к появившейся ей на помощь Надин.

Уйдя незамеченными от патрулей, они за час успевают добраться на самую окраину города – может быть, это не самое безопасное место, потому что солдаты бродят тут, как в парке развлечений, и могут запросто застрелить пару-другую зазевавшихся людей, но зато самое близкое к вокзалу, с которого уходят товарные поезда во все концы страны. Хлоя невольно восхищается продуманным местоположением отеля, который выбрала Надин. Кажется, она отличный стратег, помимо прочего.

Надин не глупа, но ей не хватает знаний истории, смекалки и того опыта, который приходит спустя много лет жизни среди воров – вот почему Хлоя здесь. Наемница молча наблюдает за ней, пока она раскладывает на столе карты, древние гравюры, фотографии мест и связанных с ними артефактов, пытаясь отыскать первую зацепку. То, что они сейчас ищут, стоит целое состояние, вот только Хлоя точно знает, что Надин не собирается никому его продавать – как только они найдут артефакт, тут же его уничтожат. Именно за это Надин платит ей баснословные деньги.

Предательски проскользнувшую в мозгу мысль смыться с добычей, едва она попадет ей в руки, а потом продать и тем самым получить за неё двойную цену, Хлоя отметает сразу же. Она отлично понимает, что Надин лучше не злить, и что с таким врагом не справиться никому – кроме, разве что, Дрейка, но тот вместе с женой занялся легальным бизнесом, и теперь вряд ли имеет дело с чем-то посерьезнее груды неподписанных бумаг.

Хлое тяжело сосредоточится под взглядом Надин, который она буквально чувствует кожей. Темные, почти черные то ли из-за возбуждения, то ли из-за тусклого света настольной лампы глаза отслеживают спадающие ей на плечо волосы, по привычке собранные в расхлябанный хвост, кривую её спины, уже не скрытую за потертой тканью бесформенной рубахи, и обтянутую в джинсы задницу, которой Хлоя не без причины гордится. Она закусывает губу, усилием воли возвращая внимание лежащей перед ней карте и старой фотографии, на которой запечатлена статуя бога Ганеши с отломанным бивнем в руке. Узор на колоннах, стоящих по обе стороны статуи, кажется ей знакомым; полистав разложенные тут же справочники и музейные описи, Хлоя понимает, что это – раджастханский узор. Значит, их поиски продолжатся на северо-западе страны. Она внутренне ликует – первая зацепка найдена, - но это ликование никак не может заглушить расползающуюся от низа живота по всему телу дрожь возбуждения.

Иногда жажда наживы сменялась чувством похуже; обычно Хлоя себе не отказывала, но сейчас она совсем не уверена, что все пойдет по накатанному сценарию. Хлоя знает о Надин достаточно для того, чтобы понимать – она опасна.

Она почти горит под взглядом Надин, и очень боится, что стоит ей повернуть голову, и это ощущение пропадет, - поэтому Хлоя все так же смотрит на карту, опираясь одной рукой о стол, другой бессознательно проводя от ремня джинсов вверх, до тех пор, пока ладонь не касается груди, а пальцы проскальзывают по уже затвердевшему под тонким трикотажным топом соску. Хлоя слишком легко может представить, что это пальцы все ещё наблюдающей за ней Надин; она невольно вздыхает и облизывает губы. 

Наемница с жадностью ловит каждое её движение, но сама остается на месте; она не отводит взгляд, когда Хлоя, уже не сдерживая стонов, поворачивается к ней, не в силах и дальше терпеть; она словно оставляет ей выбор – они могут сделать это сейчас, могут вернуться к этому потом, а могут вообще не дать этому случится. Весьма мило с её стороны, вот только Хлоя выбор сделала ещё в тот момент, когда ответила согласием на её предложение о работе.

Она торопливо пересекает комнату наискосок, прямиком к Надин – та все так же стоит, опираясь задницей на покосившийся комод, - протягивает руку и снимает резинку с её волос. Характерные для её расы мелкие черные кудри непослушной копной рассыпаются над лбом Надин, и Хлоя не отказывает себе в удовольствии запустить в них пальцы – на ощупь они жесткие и упругие, почти как губы Надин, которые Хлоя чувствует на своих спустя мгновение. Наемница целует её по-хозяйски, проникает языком в её рот, не особо обращая внимание на попытки Хлои побороться за ведущую роль; та и не настаивает.

Комната, в которой они пережидают ночь, меньше пяти шагов по одной стене, так что они почти сразу падают на кровать – Хлоя задыхается под весом Надин, разводя бедра так, чтобы та упиралась как раз в твердый от возбуждения клитор. Она успевает увидеть сверкнувшие в полутьме белые зубы наемницы, прежде чем та поднимается на руках и ныряет вниз. Хлоя вертит задницей, помогая стащить вниз джинсы, и тут же вздрагивает от неожиданности и насквозь прострелившего по телу желания, когда язык Надин широким движением проходится по влажной от смазки ткани в промежности. Её пальцы непроизвольно вцепляются в округлые плечи Надин, и она чувствует, как под кожей при каждом движении перекатываются жесткие мышцы. Наемница на удивление умело работает языком, прихватывает клитор губами через белье, трет подушечками пальцев промокший вход и чуть проникает внутрь, все так же не касаясь напрямую, насколько позволяет натянутая ткань – и Хлоя уже хочет, чтобы она вошла в неё по-настоящему. Но Надин ей отказывает, темные глаза лукаво сверкают в свете настольной лампы – Хлоя готова поклясться, что она улыбается; только когда её бедра начинает раз за разом прошивать крупной дрожью, наемница все-таки стягивает с неё белье и поднимается, прижимаясь в поцелуе к её губам и одновременно толкая два пальца внутрь.

У неё грубые, мозолистые пальцы, выпирающие на предплечьях вены и лиловый шрам через всю шею, который Хлое очень нравится облизывать – Надин при этом одобрительно выдыхает и глубже загоняет пальцы в её скользкое влагалище, прицельно ударяя по месту чуть дальше входа. Хлою бросает в жар, и она громко стонет, забывая, что стены тут из картона, буквально; наемница тут же зажимает ей рот ладонью, им нельзя привлекать внимание даже редких соседей, не говоря уж о снующих рядом солдатах. Хлоя хорошо знает себя, поэтому умоляюще стреляет глазами в сторону беспорядочно валяющихся на стуле рядом вещей. Не глядя туда, Надин протягивает руку и сует ей в рот испорченную пулей дупатту, которую Хлоя тут же со всей силы зажимает зубами и отдается, наконец, накатывающему удовольствию. Она думает, что у неё появляется дурная привычка спать с каждым напарником, с которым ей приходится ходить на дело, и что пора бы от этой привычки избавляться, как раз перед тем, как мышцы начинают сладко подрагивать в приближающемся оргазме – и кричит, стискивая зубами край накидки и выгибаясь под наемницей так, что впечатывается затылком в продавленный матрас. Надин не отрывает от неё жадного взгляда, пока Хлоя пытается отдышаться – задача не из простых, но уже через минуту она вытаскивает изо рта промокшую ткань, обнимает ладонями лицо наемницы и тянет к себе для поцелуя.

Она опускает руку вниз, чтобы расстегнуть штаны Надин, но сил ей хватает только на то, чтобы царапнуть ногтями по ремню, так и не задев пряжку. Наемница правильно её понимает – разорвав поцелуй, она встает, рваными движениями дергая пряжку, кнопку армейских штанов и молнию, спихивает их вниз вместе с бельем и только тогда возвращается в постель, снова сминая губами её губы. Хлоя тянет её за талию вверх, пока мускулистые колени Надин не упираются в матрас по обе стороны от её головы, и ловит на язык солоноватые капли смазки, прежде чем забрать в рот твердый клитор. Пальцами она прослеживает взбухшие под темной кожей вены на её животе, сильнее двигает языком и не отводит взгляд, наблюдая, как Надин, упершись руками в стену, откидывает голову назад и кусает губы, шумно вдыхая и выдыхая застоявшийся воздух. Если она забудется и не сможет удержаться, то Хлоя серьезно рискует задохнуться под её весом, - и эта мысль как будто снова заводит её, хотя играть с собственной смертью ей надоело ещё в Непале. Все тело Надин бьет крупной дрожью, когда Хлоя цепляет зубами её клитор раз, другой, третий, и она знает, что делает все правильно, потому что иначе её труп уже лежал бы со свернутой шеей на полу. Ни одного звука громче хриплого выдоха Хлое не удается от неё добиться, и то, что наемница приближается к своему оргазму, она понимает лишь по напрягшимся до каменной твердости мышцам бедер и живота, и по тому, как резко Надин дергает головой, отчего её кудри пружинят следом.

Теперь она кусает всерьез, не пропарывая кожу до крови, но наверняка оставляя след; Надин над ней замирает, даже дышать перестает, и Хлоя на всякий случай подбирается, готовая блокировать атаку, хоть это и сложно из такого положения, и наверняка ей не поможет. Но ничего страшного не происходит, и Хлоя быстро зализывает укус, чувствуя, как под языком судорожно сокращаются мышцы. Она сглатывает прозрачную смазку и как можно медленней облизывает влажные губы, когда Надин отодвигается и долго смотрит на неё; по выражению её лица вряд ли что можно понять, так что Хлоя даже не пытается.

Поезд в Раджастхан отправляется ещё только через три часа, поэтому Хлоя не спешит подниматься с постели, в отличие от Надин: та натягивает свои штаны на голое тело, собирает волосы в пушащийся хвост и склоняется над столом, внимательно изучая карту штата и те точки, что поставила Хлоя, отмечая нужные им храмы.

Иногда её жажда ставила под угрозу её жизнь, иногда – открывала новые пути. Расслабленно скользя взглядом по обнаженной спине Надин, Хлоя думает, что сейчас ситуация неоднозначна. И её это полностью устраивает.

**Author's Note:**

> *дупатта – индийская накидка-шарф  
> **отсылка к одному из вариантов проигрыша в A Thief’s End, когда в парной драке с Дрейками и после вылета Нейта из окна, если тот достаточно долго висит снаружи, Надин ломает Сэму шею  
> ***камиз – рубашка, верхняя часть индийского костюма


End file.
